gropediafandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin's Creed III
Assassin’s Creed III – przygodowa gra akcji stworzona przez Ubisoft Montreal, wydana przez Ubisoft w 2012 roku na platformy Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 i Wii U. Stanowi piątą dużą odsłonę serii Assassin’s Creed i kontynuację wydanego rok wcześniej Assassin’s Creed: Revelations. Premiera gry na Xboksa 360 i PlayStation miała miejsce 30 października 2012 roku, z kolei na komputery osobiste i konsolę Wii U w listopadzie 2012. Fabuła osadzona jest w świecie rzeczywistym i przedstawia trwający od stuleci konflikt pomiędzy asasynami walczącymi o pokój i wolną wolę, a templariuszami pragnącymi pełnej kontroli. Opowieść spajająca fabułę osadzona jest w XXI wieku i koncentruje się na losach Desmonda Milesa, który w maszynie nazywanej animusem odtwarza wspomnienia swoich przodków próbując znaleźć sposób na zapobieżenie mającej nastąpić w 2012 roku apokalipsie. Historia osadzona jest w XVIII wieku, w latach 1753-1783 – przed, w trakcie i po wojnie o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych – a jej bohaterem jest będący pół Anglikiem, pół Mohawkiem przodek Desmonda Ratonhnhaké:ton (wym. radunhagedun; z języka Mohawków imię można przetłumaczyć jako „życie, które zostało zarysowane”, „jego duch się rozwija” lub „jego życie się zaczęło”), przez kolonistów znany także pod przybranym imieniem Connor3, walczący z templariuszami starającymi się nie dopuścić do wyzwolenia kolonii brytyjskich w Ameryce Północnej. W grze dostępny jest tryb wieloosobowy, pozwalający graczom w pojedynkę lub drużynowo wykonywać zadania takie jak skrytobójstwa czy ucieczki przed pościgiem. Na potrzeby gry Ubisoft stworzył nowy silnik graficzny – AnvilNext4. Gra otrzymała głównie pozytywne oceny i okazała się ogromnym sukcesem komercyjnym, sprzedając się w 12 milionach egzemplarzy. W październiku 2013 roku ukazała się kolejna część serii, Assassin’s Creed IV: Black Flag, w której gracz wcielał się w Edwarda Kenwaya – pirata działającego na Karaibach podczas złotego wieku piractwa, a zarazem dziadka Ratonhnhaké:tona5. Scenariusz Assassin’s Creed III był podstawą części fabuły książki Assassin’s Creed: Porzuceni Olivera Bowdena, opisującej wydarzenia z gry z perspektywy Haythama Kenwaya6. Fabuła Desmond, William, Rebecca i Shaun, używając Rajskiego Jabłka, odnajdują Świątynię w stanie Nowy Jork. Po częściowym aktywowaniu świątyni Junona nawiązuje kontakt z Desmondem, który wsiada do animusa, gdzie Junona nakazuje mu zbadać życie swojego angielskiego przodka – wielkiego mistrza templariuszy Haythama Kenwaya. W Royal Opera House Kenway dokonuje zabójstwa swojego zwierzchnika i kradnie jego medalion – klucz do wnętrza Świątyni, następnie odbywa podróż do brytyjskich kolonii w Ameryce, aby ją odnaleźć. Po dotarciu do Bostonu zabija łowcę niewolników, oswobadzając grupę Mohawków, w tym kobietę imieniem Kaniehti:io. W zamian za zabicie generała Braddocka, kobieta pomaga mu odnaleźć Świątynię, do otwarcia której nie wystarcza jednak sam klucz. Haytham wdaje się w romans z Kaniehti:io12. Ratonhnhaké:ton spotyka się ze swoim ojcem, z którym zawiera tymczasowy sojusz w celu wyeliminowania zbuntowanego templariusza. Niedługo później Kenway odkrywa plany George’a Washingtona chcącego usunąć z pogranicza ludność tubylczą, w tym plemię Ratonhnhaké:tona, aby uniemożliwić im pomaganie lojalistom. Po przybyciu do swojej wioski Ratonhnhaké:ton dowiaduje się, że Lee zwerbował kilku wojowników Mohawków, nastawił ich przeciwko patriotom i nakazał im ich zabicie. Nie chcąc dopuścić do eskalacji konfliktu, Ratonhnhaké:ton zabija wojowników. Nie mogąc przekonać swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa Kanen’tó:kona, zmuszony jest zabić również jego13. W międzyczasie Desmond co jakiś czas wybudzany jest z animusa, aby na Manhattanie i w Brazylii odzyskać ogniwa konieczne do aktywowania świątyni, zanim zdobędzie je templariusz Daniel Cross. William udaje się po ostatnie ogniwo, zostaje jednak porwany przez templariuszy. Desmond wyrusza do ich siedziby w Abstergo Indistries, zabija Crossa i Warrena Vidica i ratuje ojca. Rozgrywka Assassin’s Creed III przedstawia wydarzenia z perspektywy trzeciej osoby. Akcja osadzona jest w otwartym świecie, w którym gracz korzysta z połączenia skradania się, parkouru i walki w celu ukończenia zróżnicowanych misji. W ciągu głównego wątku fabularnego gracz kieruje łącznie trzema postaciami. Głównym bohaterem jest Desmond Miles, żyjący w XXI wieku asasyn starający odkryć się tajemnice Skarbca Przodków aby zapobiec mającemu nastąpić 21 grudnia 2012 roku rozbłyskowi słonecznemu, który zniszczy Ziemię15. W celu poznania sekretów Skarbca Desmond korzysta z animusa, pozwalającego na odtwarzanie wspomnień jego przodków żyjących w czasie wojny o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pierwszym z nich, w którego gracz wciela się na krótko na początku gry, jest Haytham Kenway, brytyjski templariusz starający się odkryć położenie Skarbca. Drugim, będącym głównym bohaterem gry, jest Ratonhnhaké:ton, przez kolonistów nazywany Connorem – owoc krótkiego romansu Kenwaya z Indianką11. Grając jako Ratonhnhaké:ton gracz może przemierzać olbrzymią dzicz zwaną pograniczem (będącym lokacją półtora raza większą od Rzymu z Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood), Nowy Jork i Boston16. Na pokładzie Aquili, flagowego okrętu asasynów, którego kapitanem jest Ratonhnhaké:ton, przemierzać można fragmenty wschodniego wybrzeża Stanów Zjednoczonych i Morza Karaibskiego. Uproszczony został tryb swobodnego biegu, umożliwiając płynniejsze przemieszczanie się po miastach i dziczy, w tym m.in. wspinanie się i bieganie po drzewach, górach, klifach itd. Zmodyfikowano walkę w zwarciu – po usunięciu konieczności namierzania przeciwników, Ratonhnhaké:ton może jednocześnie używać dwóch broni i eliminować kilku przeciwników naraz. Do dyspozycji postaci oddany został szeroki wachlarz broni, w tym m.in. muszkiety, pistolety, tomahawki, łuki, strzały z liną umożliwiające złapanie i podwieszenie przeciwnika na drzewie, jak również ukryte ostrza zabójcy. Lewe ukryte ostrze zostało dodatkowo wyposażone w mechanizm umożliwiający blokowanie ataków, skórowanie zwierzyny i dokonywanie jawnych zabójstw. W walce z przeciwnikami używającymi broni palnej osłonić można się dzięki pochwyceniu wroga i wykorzystaniu go jako żywa tarcza. Zmieniony został również system ukrywania się – dodano możliwość krycia się w naturalnych elementach otoczenia, takich jak wysoka trawa czy drzewa. W grze zaimplementowano system zmiennej pogody, takiej jak śnieg, mgła i deszcz, jak również zmienne pory roku, które mają wpływ nie tylko na oprawę graficzną, ale i na rozgrywkę – zimą w głębokim śniegu postać porusza się znacznie wolniej. Zamiecie obniżają widoczność zarówno Ratonhnhaké:tonowi, jak i nieprzyjaciołom, ułatwiając skradanie się. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich odsłon, zróżnicowana została fauna świata – w grze spotkać można zarówno zwierzęta domowe, takie jak konie, krowy i psy, jak i dzikie, w tym jelenie, wilki czy niedźwiedzie. Dziką zwierzynę spotkać można na pograniczu, co daje możliwość upolowania jej w celu zdobycia mięsa, skór czy szpiku kostnego, które można sprzedać w sklepach lub wykorzystać do wytwórstwa. Jakość skóry i innych materiałów pochodzenia zwierzęcego wpływa na cenę, jaką otrzyma za nie postać, co zachęca do cichego polowania i korzystania z pułapek i przynęt, aby nie uszkodzić surowców16. Głównym ośrodkiem ekonomicznym w grze jest domostwo Davenporta, będące również przybranym domem Ratonhnhaké:tona. Miejsce odwiedzane jest przez rozmaitych ludzi, takich jak cieśle czy krawcy, cierpiących z powodu wojny – udzielenie im pomocy i zaprzyjaźnienie się z nimi sprawi, że osiedlą się oni w okolicy. Odblokowuje to możliwość tworzenia nowych przedmiotów, a następnie organizowanie karawan, które sprzedadzą towar w miastach. Ratonhnhaké:ton może również pomóc osiedlającym się w okolicy ludziom nawiązać przyjazne stosunki, a ostatecznie w okolicy domostwa Davenporta tworzy się ma ła osada. Ratonhnhaké:ton może również ulepszać samo domostwo, jak i swój statek, Aquilę17. Przemodelowano sposób rekrutowania nowych asasynów, niezmienny od momentu wprowadzenia takowego systemu w Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood – nowych asasynów rekrutować można wykonując misje wyzwoleńcze. Podlegli Ratonhnhaké:tonowi asasyni dysponują znacznie szerszym wachlarzem umiejętności, pozwalających na wszczęcie zamieszek, zostanie osobistym ochroniarzem czy udawanie eskorty prowadzącej więźnia. Wśród innych misji pobocznych znajdują się m.in. kolekcjonowanie stron almanachu Benjamina Franklina, badanie sieci podziemnych tuneli w celu znalezienia miejsc umożliwiających odbywanie szybkiej podróży, wykonywanie zadań klubów strzeleckiego i pięściarskiego, badanie krążących po pograniczu „miejskich legend” o UFO czy Wielkiej Stopie, wykonywanie misji Drewnianej Nogi mających na celu odnalezienie skarb kapitana Kidda itd. W grze możliwe jest prowadzenie morskich ekspedycji – na pokładzie należącej do Ratonhnhaké:tona Aquili wypłynąć można na pełne morze. Sterowanie statkiem uzależnione jest od czynników środowiskowych, takich jak kierunek i prędkość wiatru, sztormy, wysokie fale, mielizny i skały. Podczas starć z wrogami korzystać można z mieszczących się na obu burtach armat w celu oddania salw burtowych, folgierzy umożliwiających uszkodzenie mniejszych jednostek, a następnie dokonania ich abordażu w celu złupienia, a także kul z łańcuchami, wykorzystywanych do niszczenia masztów większych okrętów w celu ich unieruchomienia. Aquila wykorzystywana jest głównie do wykonywania zadań pobocznych określanych jako „Zlecenia kaperskie”, pojawia się jednak w kilku misjach głównego wątku fabularnego18. Gra wieloosobowa opracowana został przez Ubisoft Annecy. Do znanych z poprzednich odsłon trybów dodany został nowy, nazwany „Watahą”, w którym gracz w pojedynkę lub w maksymalnie czteroosobowej drużynie musi zabić wskazane postaci niezależne, pojawiające się kolejno w dwudziestu pięciu falach. Pojawia się również tryb „Dominacja”, w którym dwie drużyny rywalizują ze sobą o zajęcie wyznaczonego obszaru, a następnie muszą go obronić. Produkcja Geneza W styczniu 2010 roku, niedługo po premierze Assassin’s Creed II, doświadczony zespół programistów Ubisoftu rozpoczął prace nad Assassin’s Creed III8. Gra znajdowała się w produkcji przez dwa i pół roku, będąc najdłużej tworzoną częścią cyklu1920. Gdy w 2010 roku Ubisoft zapowiedział Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood, wzbudziło to konsternację wśród społeczności graczy, zastanawiających się, czy zapowiedziany tytuł należy traktować jako pełnoprawną trzecią część. Wedle zapewnień deweloperów, Brotherhood nie miało być „trójką”, w której pojawią się postaci niewystępujące w Assassin’s Creed II. Deweloperzy z Ubisoft Montreal zapewnili w wywiadach, że pełnoprawny Assassin’s Creed III prędzej czy później trafi do sprzedaży2122. Jean-François Boivin z Ubisoftu zapowiedział, że każda gra z serii posiadająca w tytule cyfrę będzie przedstawiała losy nowego głównego bohatera23. Patrice Désilets, były reżyser serii, stwierdził, że seria zawsze planowana była jako trylogia. Opowiadając o fabule Assassin’s Creed III zdradził, że fabuła gry będzie koncentrowała się na próbie zapobieżenia mającej nastąpić w 2012 roku katastrofie i wyścigu z czasem w celu odnalezienia stworzonego przez Tych, Którzy Byli przed Nami Rajskiego Jabłka. Desmond będzie poszukiwał w niej świątyni przodków, badając wspomnienia jednego bądź więcej swoich przodków24. W październiku 2011 roku reżyser Assassin’s Creed: Revelations, Alexandre Amacio, zapowiedział, że następna część pojawi się w grudniu 2012 roku, nie będzie jednak jej reżyserem25. Zrodziło to podejrzenia, że historia Desmonda Milesa, żyjącego we współczesności protagonisty serii, zakończy się właśnie w grudniu 2012 roku26. Przed zapowiedzią 8 listopada 2011 roku prezes Ubisoftu Yves Guillemot potwierdził, że nowa „duża” odsłona Assassin’s Creed zostanie wydana w 2012 roku. W rozmowie z MCV zaprzeczył oskarżeniom, że coroczny cykl wydawniczy przyczynia się do rozmycia marki, stwierdzając, że jest on konieczny, aby „zaspokoić popyt”27. Zapowiedział również, że Assassin’s Creed III będzie największą częścią serii jak do tej pory28. W lutym 2012 roku Ubisoft oficjalnie potwierdził, że Assassin’s Creed III znajduje się w produkcji, a premiera w Ameryce Północnej będzie miała miejsce 30 października29. Guillemot opisał grę jako prawdziwą, następną generację serii Assassin’s Creed, efekt trzyletniej produkcji2930. Według Guillemota, wydawca zainwestował w Assassin’s Creed III więcej niż w jakąkolwiek inną grę z serii30. Kontrolowane przecieki W styczniu 2012 roku „wewnętrzne źródło” Ubisoftu ujawniło informacje, jakoby fabuła Assassin’s Creed III miała być osadzona w czasach wojny o niepodległość Stanów Zjednoczonych31. 29 lutego do redakcji serwisu Kotaku trafiła grafika promocyjna rzekomo wysłana przez pracownika Best Buy wraz z informacją, że pełna zapowiedź jest tylko kwestią czasu32. Nadesłana grafika doprowadziła do wniosków, że akcja gry osadzona będzie w Ameryce Północnej czasów wojny o niepodległość i, przynajmniej częściowo, w ośnieżonych lokacjach33. Na oficjalnym fanpage’u Ubisoftu na Facebooku pojawiła się informacja, że „ważne ogłoszenie dotyczące Assassin’s Creed” było „tylko kwestią czasu”, a jako zdjęcie profilowe ustawiono grafikę utrzymaną w zimowej i śnieżnej tonacji32. „Game Informer” potwierdził świeże informacje, umieszczając na swojej stronie baner promocyjny, przedstawiający nowego asasyna stojącego obok George’a Washingtona, przywódcy rewolucji amerykańskiej32. 1 marca 2012 roku Ubisoft opublikował oficjalną wersję okładki gry, potwierdzając, że jej akcja osadzona będzie w czasach wojny o niepodległość USA34, zapowiadając, że „wszystkie szczegóły” zostaną ogłoszone 5 marca35. Magazyn „Game Informer” opublikował okładkę najnowszego numeru, przedstawiającą bardziej szczegółowy artwork głównego bohatera gry36. 2 marca wyciekło kilka zrzutów ekranu z gry, a „Game Informer” opublikował pierwsze szczegóły odnośnie rozgrywki37. Po zapowiedzi Gra oficjalnie zapowiedziana została 5 marca 2012 za pośrednictwem zwiastuna filmowego38. Ubisoft opisał Assassin’s Creed II jako najbardziej ambitny projekt w historii firmy, którego produkcja pochłonęła dwa razy więcej czasu niż jakiejkolwiek innej gry wydawcy. Stworzony na potrzeby gry silnik AnvilNext usprawniał oprawę wizualną, modele postaci i sztuczną inteligencję, pozwalał również na zapełnienie pól bitew wojakami. W późniejszym czasie przedstawiciele Ubisoftu stwierdzili, że AnvilNext ma sprawiać wrażenie „next-genu” na konsolach bieżącej generacji39. Zaskoczeniem dla Ubisoftu była premiera wydanego przez Rockstar Games Red Dead Redemption mniej więcej w połowie procesu produkcyjnego Assassin’s Creed III. Gra oferowała m.in. polowanie na zwierzęta i eksplorację olbrzymiego pogranicza, czyli elementy, które miały znaleźć się w trzeciej części Assassin’s Creed. Główny scenarzysta Corey May powiedział, że Ubisoft przygląda się sukcesowi Red Dead Redemption i stara się popchnąć tę formułę w „nowym kierunku”. Według scenarzysty Assassin’s Creed III Matta Turnera podobieństwa pomiędzy grami są wynikiem „podobnie myślących umysłów”40. Reżyser Alex Hutchinson zdradził, że Ubisoft celowo nie uczynił bohaterem trzeciej części kobiety – chociaż studio zdawało sobie sprawę, że wielu graczy przyklasnęłoby takiemu pomysłowi, zdaniem twórców realia wojny o niepodległość nie stwarzały ku temu możliwości41. Reżyser gry Alex Hitchinson przyznał, że gra była optymalizowana z uwzględnieniem użycia kontrolera do gier. Zalecił, aby mimo możliwości użycia klawiatury i myszy, w pecetową wersję grać przy użyciu gamepada42. Marketing ony Key, starszy wicedyrektor ds. sprzedaży, zapowiedział, że gra promowana będzie największą akcją marketingową w historii Ubisoftu43. Rob Cooper z brytyjskiego działu marketingu stwierdził, że Assassin’s Creed III jest dobrym punktem wyjścia dla osób, które nie miały wcześniej kontaktu z serią i że gra będzie godnym rywalem dla największych gier roku. W marcu 2012 roku na Xboksa 360 i PlayStation 3 wydano pakiet Assassin’s Creed: Double Pack, zawierający Assassin’s Creed i Assassin’s Creed II4445. Ubisoft nawiązał współpracę z kilkoma sieciami sprzedażowymi na całym świecie w celu uzgodnienia dostępności przedpremierowych bonusów. Bonusy zależne były od tego, w jakim sklepie złożone zostało zamówienie przedpremierowe. W niektórych sklepach do zamówień przedpremierowych dodawany był steelbook z grafiką stworzoną przez twórcę komiksów Aleksa Rossa46. Zestaw DLC Kapitan Aquili zawierał dodatkową broń (topór do abordażu) i skórkę (mundur kapitana Aquili) do gry jednoosobowej47, z kolei zestaw Kolonialny asasyn szkocką broń skałkową i tradycyjny strój kolonialnego asasyna48. W zestawie Czerwony kubrak do gry wieloosobowej znalazły się strój czerwonego kubraka, emblemat węża i relikt „lalka doktora”49. Do gry jednoosobowej dostępne były również misje Zaginione ruiny Majów, odblokowująca piłozębny pałasz kapitana Kidda, i Duch wojny, odblokowująca maczugę wojenną Pontiaca5051. Sony Computer Entertainment Europe za pośrednictwem usługi PlayStation Store udostępniło specjalną wersję nazwaną Assassin’s Creed: Złota edycja, zawierającą grę, przepustkę sieciową i Assassin’s Creed III: Liberation na konsolę PlayStation Vita. W innej wersji Złotej edycji dostępne są gra i przepustka sieciowa, w trzeciej z kolei gra i Liberation. Wszystkie trzy wydania zawierają dodatkową misję Groźna tajemnica, dostępną w Edycji specjalnej52. Holenderska strona Entertainment Business doniosła, że 14 listopada 2012 roku okradziona została ciężarówka transportująca cały pecetowy nakład Assassin’s Creed III przeznaczony dla Belgii, Holandii i Luksemburga. Ubisoft zapewnił, że nie będzie miało to wpływu na premierę pecetowej gry w tych krajach, ponieważ kopie zostaną dostarczone skądinąd, jednak osoby, które w przedsprzedaży zamówiły wydanie Join or Die nie otrzymają egzemplarzy, ponieważ nie można ich wytłoczyć od nowa. Ubisoft zablokował również numery seryjne i kody towarowe skradzionych egzemplarzy, uniemożliwiając ich aktywację poprzez Internet5354. Firma Nvidia dołączała egzemplarz Assassin’s Creed III do nowych kart GeForce GTX 650 Ti55. Według przedstawicieli Nvidii, Assassin’s Creed III robi znakomity użytek z technologii wygładzania krawędzi TXAA56. Australijski oddział Ubisoftu wystawił na aukcję „bardzo wyjątkowe, bardzo limitowane” wydanie gry, mające zasilić konto Sydney Children’s Hospital Foundation. Wyprodukowano jedynie dziesięć egzemplarzy takiego wydania, zawierającego m.in. plecak, steelbook, figurki z bohaterami czy pendrive w kształcie tomahawka – osiem z nich zostało sprzedanych na aukcji pomiędzy 30 listopada a 17 grudnia 2012 roku57. Zarzuty o antybrytyjskie i proamerykańskie treści W czerwcu 2012 roku Ubisoft, a w szczególności francusko-kanadyjska filia Ubisoft Montreal, zaczęła zmagać się z oskarżeniami o antybrytyjskie uprzedzenia w związku z rozpoczęciem publikacji zwiastunów i materiałów graficznych przedstawiających mordowanie „czerwonych kubraków”, czyli żołnierzy brytyjskich stacjonujących w koloniach w Ameryce Północnej58. Jeden z portali określił aktorski zwiastun 4 lipca jako „amerykański nacjonalizm”59. Główny scenarzysta gry Corey May bronił deweloperów i wydawców, którym zarzucano bigoterię i dyskryminację60. Zarzuty jednak nie ustawały, ponieważ kolejne materiały promocyjne jako wrogów przedstawiały wyłącznie Brytyjczyków61, podczas gdy z amerykańskich wersji zwiastunów wycinano sceny, w których zabijano patriotów626364. Ostatecznie wydawca zdecydował, że limitowana edycja gry, zawierająca m.in. amerykańską kolonialną flagę, nie będzie sprzedawana w Wielkiej Brytanii ani innych krajach europejskich65. Po premierze gry recenzenci stwierdzili, że obie strony konfliktu zostały przedstawione w sposób zbalansowany i uczciwy. Recenzent „Official Xbox Magazine UK” stwierdził, że najsilniejszą stroną gry jest dojrzała moralność i nie stanowi jednoznacznej pochwały Ameryki66. W recenzji serwisu Kotaku stwierdzono, że wydawcy z dużych firm zajmujących się grami komputerowymi nie są znani z subtelności ani dobrego rozeznania w temacie, mimo to udało się zachować neutralny wydźwięk przedstawionych wydarzeń6768. Wydania sklepowe Gra w wydaniu UbiWorkshop Edition ]] 26 marca 2012 roku Ubisoft zapowiedział trzy wydania kolekcjonerskie – Freedom Edition, Join or Die Edition oraz Edycję specjalną – dostępne na wyłączność dla Europy, Bliskiego Wschodu, Afryki i Australii. 1 czerwca zapowiedziano kolejne wydanie kolekcjonerskie, UbiWorkshop Edition. Wydawca nawiązał współpracę z Sony, w wyniku czego do sprzedaży trafił zestaw zawierający PlayStation 3 wraz z grą, zaś posiadacze konsoli w dniu premiery otrzymali specjalną wersję gry, zawierającą pakiet Benedict Arnold, dodający cztery nowe misje do gry jednoosobowej69. Ich fabuła opowiada o Benedikcie Arnoldzie próbującym poddać Brytyjczykom fort w West Point. Scenarzysta Matt Turner oświadczył, że misje Benedicta Arnolda są najbardziej wierne realiom historycznym, ponieważ część wzięta została ze stenogramów sądowych spisanych podczas procesu Arnolda70. Ostatecznie w sprzedaży, poza standardowym wydaniem, pojawiło się siedem edycji specjalnych: Freedom Edition, Join or Die Edition, Edycja specjalna, UbiWorkshop Edition, Edycja limitowana, Digital Deluxe Edition oraz Edycja Waszyngtona, zawierająca wszystkie trzy odcinki dodatku Tyrania króla Waszyngtona717273747576777879.